Kyoka Jiro
Kyoka Jiro is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a pro hero. Statistics *'Name': Kyoka Jiro, Hearing Hero: "Earphone Jack" *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': August 1 *'Classification': Human, Mutant-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 154 cm (5'1") *'Weight': 43.2 kg (95 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Purple *'Hair Color': Purple *'Relatives': Kyotoku Jiro (Father), Mika Jiro (Mother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Earphone Jack *'Standard Equipment': Amplifier Jack, Boot Speakers, Earphones *'Weaknesses': Sensitive hearing *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Whip Attack, Sound Wave, Explosive Sound Wave, Heartbeat Fuzz *'Voice Actor': Kei Shindō Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically, Small Building level to Building level with Earphone Jack, Building level+ with Heartbeat Fuzz *'Speed': Athlete with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed, Transonic Attack Speed with Earphone Jack (The sound travels at 343 m/s) *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Small Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Earlobes can stretch up to 6 Meters, with a sound radius of 12 Meters *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Kyoka is a petite, slender teenager. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. Unlike the other students, Kyoka wears a vest over her school uniform. Her costume consists of a black jacket, long peach-colored shirt, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red chevron-shaped facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, white finger-less gloves, and a set of headphones and two bracelets that double up as her amplifiers. Personality Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and rude personality which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, in particular her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, who happens to be the most common target of her snarky comments. She can also be quite aggressive and may use her Quirk to physically punish people or to keep them in line, notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive and empathetic towards her friends and others. Additionally, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in music (rock, in particular) and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. However, she appeared to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests, mostly due to perceiving them as completely unrelated to heroism, though she has grown more confident over time. Kyoka also seemed to suffer from certain self-confidence issues in regards to her own body, most likely due to not being as physically developed as the rest of her female classmates. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Earphone Jack: Kyoka's Quirk allows her to plug the jacks that hang from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them; the vibrations cause havoc inside the plugged objects. Her quirk also allows her to hear very well. She also can plug the jacks into the boots of her costume which have speakers that allow her to shoot sound in a specific direction. Kyoka can use her earphone jacks to catch sounds, giving her the ability to hear across even extremely thick walls. She can use them like whips in combat; stretching up to 6 meters and the sound radius is approximately 12 meters. *'Whip Attack': Kyoka can use her jacks as extremely long-range whips, having enough strength to shatter huge rocks. *'Cancelling': This special move allows Kyoka to block out other sounds. *'Sound Wave': Using her speaker boots as a medium, Kyoka plugs her jacks in them to release a powerful sound blast. *'Heartbeat Fuzz': Using special sound-amplifying items located on her forearms, Kyoka plugs her jacks into those amplifiers and slams them onto the floor, channeling a powerful heartbeat that causes the ground to shatter due to the enhanced vibrations. Boot Speakers: Kyoka's boots are fitted with speakers, on which she can insert her plugs into and release a deafening sound. The sound is still strong enough to shatter large boulders but can be aimed in a certain direction rather than inside an object. Amplifier Jack: Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks into, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeat. They are worn on both her forearms. Headphones: A device that presumably compliments her jacks' ability to pick up sound vibrations. Relationships *Denki Kaminari *Momo Yaoyorozu *Koji Koda *Edna Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Hero Category:Jiro Family Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters